1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filter type vacuum cleaner, wherein a casing of a cleaner is provided with a motor driven blower and a detachable water tank. More particularly, the invention relates to a water filter type vacuum cleaner, wherein water previously placed in the water tank and air containing sucked dust particles are caused to be stirred after being drawn into the motor driven blower, at which dust particles are captured by the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the water filter type vacuum cleaner, a conventional structure is provided in which the air containing the sucked dust particles is caused to strike against the water previously placed in the water tank to capture the dust particles by the water, and then a separator separates the air from the water and exhausts the air.
When the air containing the sucked dust particles is caused to strike against the water placed previously in the water tank, and the dust particles are caused to be captured by the water, water splashes onto the separator, and the separator frequently fails to separate the water from the air, which results in the water being in the exhaust air such that a sucking force cannot be produced. Furthermore, all the dust particles contained in the sucked air are not necessarily captured upon contact with the water, and the dust particles that pass without contacting the water and then exhausted are not small in quantity. For this reason, when compared with a dry type paper or cloth filter type vacuum cleaner, the quantity of the dust particles existing in the exhaust is large. Moreover, the air sucked by the vacuum cleaner causes a turbulent flow by the centrifugal force around the blades of the separator that weakens the sucking force.
The present invention solves the foregoing numerous drawbacks of the conventional art. As a means of solving the drawbacks, the present invention proposes that the air that contains the dust particles sucked from a suction opening 11 is caused to be sucked into the vacuum cleaner having water of a proper quantity placed in a water tank 3 and adjusted by a water level guide 12. The water and the air are naturally separated (as shown by d) at the water level a by returning the air and water to the water tank 3, thereby eliminating the need for a mechanism such as a separator 10 or a spider 13 for separating the water and the air.
The present invention has an effect of improving an efficiency of removal of dust particles in the air by a construction wherein the air containing the dust particles sucked from the suction opening 11 by an electric blower 5 provided in the vacuum cleaner of the present invention is caused to strike against the water placed previously in the water tank 3. The air and the water are sucked into the electric blower 5 through a communicating duct 14 connected to the electric blower 5, and the air and water are stirred by a high speed rotation of the electric blower 5. The dust particles contained in the sucked air are completely captured by the water and are returned to the water in the water tank 3 through an exhaust duct 16 to generate bubbles such that the water and the air are naturally separated from each other to exhaust the air.
In the case of the conventional system, the sucking force could not be elevated due to the provision of a mechanism such as the separator 10 or the spider 13 for separating the water and the air, but in this invention, there is no need for separating the water and the air so that the sucking force (an efficiency of sucking work) can be elevated to a maximum degree on account of freely controlling the capacity of the electric blower 5.
In the case of mixing medicines (a liquid such as medicines or solvents, for example, disinfectant, deodorant and the like) in the water of the water tank 3, various kinds of efficaciouses of the medicines and the like such as a sterilizing agent with addition of, for example, a disinfectant can be used.
In the case of sucking a detergent in cleaning a carpet, it is suggested to mix a surface active agent beforehand with the water in the water tank.